1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel macrocyclic polyamines and their complexes with selected metals.
2. The Prior Art
H. Koyama and T. Yoshino, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan 45, 481 (1972) have reported the synthesis of triaza macrocycles wherein the nitrogen atoms are separated by bridges of 2 or 3 methylene groups.
Tetraaza macrocycles have been described by H. Stetter and K.-H. Mayer, Chem. Ber., 94, 1410 (1961) and by H. Stetter and E. E. Roos, ibid, 87, 566 (1954) when at least two of the bridges joining the nitrogen atoms are of 2 methylene units in length.
Cyclic trimer, tetramer, pentamer, hexamer and heptamer of hexamethylenediamine have been described by H. Zahn and H. Spoor, Chem. Ber., 92, 1375 (1959).
G. Schreiber, W. Schreiber and W. Lautsch have described C-benzyl substituted hexaaza macrocyclic compounds, Chem. Ber., 98, 2765 (1965), while C-methyl and phenyl substituted compounds have been described by E. K. Barefield and D. H. Busch, Inorg. Chem., 10, 1216 (1971) and by R. Sarfati, M. Pais and F. X. Jarreau, Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 255 (1971).
Unsaturated tetra- and pentaaza-macrocyclic compounds have been described by J. B. Thompson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,818 issued Dec. 23, 1969.